Charming The Demon
by BeMyHeroSeverus
Summary: Witches sworn to protect the innocent. Demons sworn to spread evil. Evil and Good in a never ending battle. Will one side ever win. Can two bitter enemies fall in love. Inuyasha Charmed crossover.
1. Encountering The Demon Lord

**Hello, so I wrote this two years ago, I'm changing a lot of little things but basically its the story I wrote to years ago.  
Now before you go all ew, sesshomaru and Paige don't belong together, just read the story cuz I'm not tell you and spoiling it.  
This take place in about season 4 when Cole is still good, but Paige still doesn't like him  
So Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Inuyahsa chracters, some of the spells are my own, the plot in mine, but everything else i dont think is mine,  
this is 13 chapters long and the only story i have ever finished.  
so please tell me what you thinkn review it take like 30 secs.  
Thanx i'll stop rambling now.  
P.s ~ the squiggle thing is when they are thinking and also I have alot of A/N's in here lol. **

* * *

It was a normal day. The manor standing on 1329 Prescott Street looked completely normal outside. When in-fact a battle was going on inside.

"Piper," Paige yelled, "Look out!"

"Ugh!" Piper was hit with an energy ball and thrown back into the grandfather clock.

The demon attacking them threw an energy ball at Paige. "Energy ball!" she yelled and orbed it back to him.

But he had a shield. It bounced off him and hit Phoebe.

"Phoebe!" Paige yelled. She frantically looked around. Her sisters were down. It was only her. She ducked behind the couch, crawling on the floor trying to find the potion bag.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Paige."

"I will vanquish you Marc."

"Uh… I don't think so. See you love me too much."

"Oh yea?" Paige popped up from behind him and threw a potion bottle. "Hoped you loved that." She said with a smirk.

She ran to Piper. "Hey Piper are you okay?"

She groaned and got up. "Yea, I'm okay. How's Phoebe.

They took a quick look around. She landed on the couch.

"Ugh I'm fine."

They looked around, the house was a mess.

"You have a lot of cleaning up to do." Piper told Paige.

"What, why me?"

"Your boyfriend, your mess."

"Well I gotta go to work. The deadline is tonight." Phoebe said and left.

"Ugh! Fine. My mess, my boyfriend. Yea, yea, yea! She walked off mumbling.

* * *

2 weeks later the manor was attacked again.

* * *

Piper dodged a fireball. Then she popped up and used her hands to try to blow up the demon. She missed and ducked as another fireball was thrown at her. "Paige!! Next time you bring your boyfriend over make sure he's Witch-Friendly."

She dodged another fireball and Paige came up beside her.

"Don't worry I'm never bringing one home again."

Phoebe came up beside them and said "Anyone have a quick vanquish."

"Yea I think so." Said Paige, "Follow my lead." She stood up. "Hey demon boy."

He turned around and threw a fireball. She ducked. "Paige," whispered Phoebe, "what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna distract him. You and Piper get the crystals and cage him."

"Oh, okay." So they went.

Paige popped up. "Sorry to keep you waiting." He threw another fireball. "Is that the best you got. What kind of demon are you."

He smirked at her. "My dear Paige don't underestimate me. It's insulting."

She smirked back at him. "You shouldn't be insulted, you should be furious."

"Oh yea and why is that?"

"Because you dated a Charmed one. Now!" Piper and Phoebe trapped him in a cage.

"What the!!!"

"We still need to vanquish him." Phoebe said.

_Hell-spawned demon creature of Death  
Fire shall take you very breath._

He burst up in flames. "Uh Paige..." Piper said

"No, I'm fine. Just can't believed I was tricked again." She walked up the stairs and into her room.

"We need to do something about her." Phoebe said.

"I know." Piper replied.

The next day they went up to her room. Piper opened the door. "Paige get up quick." She got up and came downstairs. "What's going on?" She asked. There were candles in a circle on the floor of the living room.

"We are gonna help you." Phoebe said. "With love. You can't give up."

"What are Leo and Cole doing here?"

"We're here because we care." Leo answered

~yea maybe Leo, but not Cole. ~ Paige thought sourly. "So what do I do?" She said out loud.

Stand in the circle. Piper replied.

"What is this going to do."

"We don't exactly know. It's suppose to give you confidence. Ready let's do it.

Together Piper and Phoebe said the spell:

_Help restore our sisters heart  
Its been broken once too much  
So she won't give up love  
Help her understand its pure touch  
Take her to the one she seeks  
Help her forget her awful past  
Let her see the good inside  
And hope she finds love to last._

A whirlpool of wind formed around Paige. "Guy's, what's going on!!"

"I don't know." Phoebe answered.

"Leo…" Piper said, "What's happening.

"I'm not really sure."

"That is a time whirl. She's being whirled into a different time and possibly a different place." Cole supplied.

"What!!" Piper yelled in alarm.

"Our spell wasn't suppose to do that." Phoebe said.

"Guys!!!" Paige yelled.

"Try orbing." Piper yelled

"I am is not working."

Then she was gone.

Paige closed her eyes. When she had the courage to open them she was standing in a field.

(Note this isn't a cartoon like Inuyasha. This is real life like in Charmed. So everything is real not cartoon.)

~Oh no. ~ Thought Paige. ~I bet I went back in time. Oh no what if I don't have powers. Okay calm down I'll just try to orb.~ She looked around and saw a stick. She held out her hand and called "Stick." White orbs went around it. It disappeared and reappeared in her hand. ~Good I still have my powers. ~

She walked around for awhile. It was dawn when she heard a voice scream. It sounded like a little girl. She ran in the direction of the scream. She saw a human, a little girl and something else. It looked like a huge bug, but had a human face. ~Oh my god, ew~

"Hey!" she yelled. The thing looked her way. "leave her alone."

"Yea?" It hissed, "And what are you going to do?"

"This…" Paige grabbed the girls hand and orbed away. She orbed to the field she was first at. She looked down at the girl. She was little and was wearing an orange dress. Some of her hair was tied up and was the side of her head. She was cute. Paige bent down.

"Hi. Are you okay?" she nodded. "My name is Paige. What's yours?" she gave her a warm smile. She smiled back and replied "My name is Rin."

"Well Rin, do you mind telling me what year it is and what city I'm in."

"Its 1507. And you're in Oda.

(BTW made it up she's a little east of the western lands where Sesshomaru lives. This takes place during Naraku but Sesshomaru went to go rule his lands in the west. You'll find out why later)

~1507? Oda? I'm in Japan!!!!~

"Oh. Um okay. Tell me Rin, what were you doing by yourself with that bad monster?"

"I was picking flowers for my lord, and I heard a boy crying. I followed it and when I got there the boy turned into a demon."

"Your lord? Do you know how to get back to your house." she nodded. "Good. Come on then I'll take you back." They started heading west, where the sun was setting. After a while a huge castle came into few.

(I have no idea what a feudal Japan castle looks like so think Medieval England for now, with no molt.)

"This is where you live."

"Yes, I live with Lord Sesshomaru."

~Sesshomaru huh? Great I'm gonna meet some rich spoiled prince, just great.~

They just reached the front door. Before Rin had a chance to touch it, it swung open. But no one was there. "Rin!" a voice yelled. Paige looked down and saw an ugly toad. ~Oh ew.~

"Where have you been. Lord Sesshomaru not gonna like it." He looked up and noticed Paige. "What are you doing here you human wrench." Paige was about to orb him somewhere when…

"Jaken." A calm voice spoke. "Take Rin up to her room." The toad gulped and nodded. He and Rin left.

Paige looked up; she was still standing in the doorway. She saw standing in front of her a man. He had long silver hair and markings on his face. ~A demon? Maybe? And a weird one at that.~

"Come in."

Paige walked in. She gotten a few steps in and turned around. She noticed the man, who she assumed was Sesshomaru, was studying her. She had to admit she probably looked weird to him. She was wearing jeans, a black top that went over her belly button and showed her stomach a bit. And she was wearing black high heels, so when she walked they went click-clack. But then again he looked weird to her. He was wearing the strangest thing.

"Um…Hi. My name is Paige…Mathews.

He raised an eyebrow. "Tell me what you were doing with Rin.

"She got lost and a demon attacked her. I saved her before it had the chance to hurt her. Then I escorted her back safely."

"Hmm." was all he said.

~She not quite human, but not demon. What is she. ~ Thought Sesshomaru.

"Where is it you come from."

"As you can see I'm not from around here, think 500 years from now."

~I see, just like Inuyasha's wrench.~ "How did you get here?"

"Spell gone bad."

"You're a witch." ~Interesting. He heard about powerful witches, and this one looked powerful. He could use her to help him. ~

"Yes. Watch this." Paige looked around. She saw a vase, she held out her hand and called it, "Vase."

Sesshomaru saw white things, the vase was gone and it appeared in her hand. ~That's good~

"Also…" She closed her eyes, white lights appeared around her and then she was gone, but then he she smell her scent, she was behind her. ~Amazing.~ He thought. Then she moved her hand in front of her face and turned into another woman. Not only had her body and face changed but also her scent. She turned back in to herself. "I can also cast spells. But that's about it. I orb and glamour."

Sesshomaru thought about this. "Come on follow me. I'll show you to your room. You can stay here until you can figure a way to get home. Paige jumped for joy inside. ~Alright!!!~

She followed him through many passing ways. Finally they ended up in front of a purple door. He opened it and they went inside. It was beautiful. Paige turned around, gave him a warm smile and thanked him. He closed the door and left with a small smile on his lips.


	2. Help Me?

**Sorry it took so long, **

**I wrote this soo long ago **

**I'm trying to stay to what I wrote **

**but Im kinda noticing that this is kinda lame, **

**but oh well Ill still publish it.**

* * *

Paige awoke to the sun hitting her face. She grumbled and turned over only to find herself on the floor. She groaned and got up. At first she was infamilar with her surrounding. But has her brain began to function she remembered what happened. She signed heavily and went in search of a bath.

When She thought all hope was lost, she found a bath. Revlieved she got ready. Finding a bath was lucky, she was unsure of where everyone was and thought the dinning room, might be a good idea, lucky for her she found it in no time.

"Hello Rin."

Rin saw her and smiled bright. "Hi Paige! Do you wanna play with me when were done eating."

Paige laughed, "Sure."

Lots of different foods were laid out on the table. Paige heard her stomach growled, sht was so hungry but had to wait for Sesshomaru to come down, before she could eat. When he finally grace everyone with his presence, she digged in.

Has soon has Rin saw that Paige was done, she grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. "Yeah, come on let's play."

"So what do you wanna play."

"Tag!" She squealed. "Its my favorite."

"Okay," Paige took off her shoes. "I'll be it first, I'll count to ten." Rin nodded and ran off.

They played endless games till the sun started going down.

Sesshomaru looked out his window and saw the witch, Paige, and Rin playing together. She was nothing like he thought she was. Witches he heard were evil ugly old hags. But this one, she was cute. What was he going to do. Rin seemed quite taken with her. He could make her is servant, but there would be two problems with that.

First she didn't look like the type who would come quietly. Second she could do her little orb thing and be far away from here in now time.

'What am I going to do?' He thought to himself.

The thought of seducing her came into his mine. Which he quickly dismissed quickly. While she was better then a human, she still wasn't a good enough mate.

He then thought of just asking for her straight out for her help. If he tried to lie she might be able to cast some spell. It was decided then. He would ask for her help and hope for the best.

The sun was setting and it was time for dinner. Paige sat waiting for Sesshomaru again. "Man he sure likes making people wait."

Paige fell back on her bed. Rin had tired her out. Playing on all day. She hasn't done that in a long time. A knock at her door made her get up. She sighed heavily and opened it.

"Lord Sesshomaru wants to see you in his study." Paige looked down to see that the irritating voice belong to the green toad Jaken, Paige nodded and followed the him to Sesshomaru's study.

"Come in." His quiet calm voice spoke.

Paige opened it and walked in by herself. "You wanted to see me?" she asked

"Yes. Come here."

He stood infront of the window his back to the door. Paige walked over to stand next to him. The view outside was beautiful. There was a lake with many candles around it, illuminated it, there were moutains were behide the lake, the moon stood full, while the sky was dotted with many stars,

"There is going to be a war soon. The northern lands are planning on attacking, I need your help. You're a witch. I want you to help me with your powers."

Paige thought for a moment. He didn't seem like the type to ask for help. He was being nice. She could help him. Helping demons was something she shouldn't do, there was no way she could let all the innocent humans who worked here, and poor Rin, die in a war.

"I'll help. When do they plan on attacking?"

"Before the next full moon."

"So we got about a month. I need ingrediates. Let me see your man. What kind of demons are we talking about?"

"Some will look like human, mostly though I expect low level demons."

Paige thought for a moment. "Okay then. Lets do it. I'll start tomorrow. I'll give you my list and start on a plan." She turned to look at him. "Alright then I'll guess I'll be going now." She gave him a warm smile and left.

Sesshomaru smelled her scent has she left. She didn't spell like a human, she smelled sweet. He smiled slightly.

The nexy day Paige walked into his study. "Okay, I have my list. I will need lots of crystals and candle, those are importent."

Sesshomaru was intoxicated by her scent. She smelled like roses and apples. He kept his face cold and emotionless. She looked up from her list and smiled, "Lets go meet your fierce warriors.

Sesshomaru led Paige to a small training field in the back. A lot of man stood straight up, most looked human to Paige, she had figured her would have demon warriors. Sesshomaru called out two names, "Haru, Isamu, This is your trainer.

"A women, M'lord?" The one who spoke was the smaller one. He had shoulder length black hair untied. He seemed shy and quiet. When he looked at Paige he blushed. She smiled, he was young probably 18.

The older one spoke. "We will be happy to sever under you, M'lady" He bowed and so did the other one. She looked and all the men were bowing. She smiled a bit and turned to Sesshomaru. As usual he was expressionless.

The men all rised and Paige spoke. "Okay, first I guess we'll see how well you fight, and we'll take it from there."

Sesshomaru nodded at her. She nodded back and he left.

He watched her train the man from his window. She wasn't to bad with them. She showed them some great moves while they in return showed her some movies. She lined them up and walked up and down talking with her hands, explaining how some of the potions they used would work. They listened intently and followed her every move.

He was confident in his ability to win this war, yet he was glad he had a secret weapon. The northern lands, would never see this coming.


	3. Fun With Spells

** l don't hate me if this sucks  
****I wrote it a log time ago,  
i'm going over it and redoing a lot of it cuz  
I know it sucks but yeah.  
This is the redo of it hope you like it.**

* * *

Training had finally ended. Paige sighed, she was covered in dirt. Her thoughts laid on one thing, bath, bath, and bath.

After a nice bath, Paiged laid on her bed, trying to think of spells Piper had taught her.

_Hellspawn demon  
Creature of death  
Fire shall take  
Your very breath_

A knock at the door interuppted Paige's thoughts. "Come in!" She yelled. The door opened to reaveal Sesshomaru. She sat up in her bed. "Hello."

He stepped through the door, his voice was clam and emotionless has usual. "How are you doing?"

"Good. I got spells written down, I just need to make postions."

"Your supplies should be here in two days."

"That's great."

"Show me a spell."

Paige thought it over for a moment. "Bring me Jaken."

Sesshomaru nodded and walked out the door. He came back thiry seconds later with Jaken. He's face was emotionless but Paige could see he didn't think her spel would work. She wasn't sure herself but she hoped it would.

_My little demon friend  
In 24 hours the spell with end  
In demon form your spirit dells  
Make him human sayeth this spell_

Light orbs surround Jaken, when they dissappeared a human stood in his place. A short human with green eyes and hair. He held Jaken's staff and wore this cloths. When he screamed it was Jakens voice, "AHHHHHH!I'm human. M'lord do something." He ran around in circles till he tripped over his feet.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru's voice spoke. Jaken stopped his whinning and stood up. "Go." His eyes were huge and water but he ran out anyway.

"He'll return to his normal self in a day." She had a smirk on her face.

"Is there a spell to kill a ghost."

Paige thought for as moment. "Yes I believe there is."

"We leave tomorrow." Sesshomaru turned and walked out of the room, leaving Paige to wonder what he had in mind.

The following morning Paige met him outside of the castle yawning. Sesshomaru walked right past her and keep walking. She rolled and followed him.

They seemed to be walking forever till they reached a village. The villagers stood outside the village, when Sesshomaru approached they all bowed. Two men, one young the other old.

The elder spoke, "Thank you M'lord. She has killed five more of our villagers."

"Who?" Paige asked.

"A young women from this village died. One of the villagers was masquarding as a human, the women fell in love with the demon and he killed her. She now haunts our village killing our men."

She turned to Sesshomaru. "oleander, jimsonweed, bloodroot, hollyhock seeds, and cranberris."

Sesshomaru looked at the two man who ran off with other villagers to get the ingrediates. Paige looked after them. This was a tricky spell in order to vanquish a ghost she had to be dead. The potion will do that but she couldn't stay dead. "I will need your help." She turned to Sesshomaru who didn't sat anything. "The potion will kill me. I have to be dead to say the spell. I have no more then four minutes till I move on. Before that times come you will have to revive me." He didn't respond. "Can you do that?" He nodded.

Night had fallen and the potion was made. All that was left to do was wait. Paige heard villagers screaming. She ran out to see the ghost. It was a young beautiful girl. She felt bad, but the ghost was evil. She was going after many different men. She turned to Sesshomaru and nodded.

She took a breath and drank the postion. As soon as she finsihed she fell to the floor. Her sprit floated out of her body. She turned to the ghost who had finally notice her.

_Ashes to ashes  
Spirit to spirit  
take her soul  
banish this evil_

Paige repeted the spell till the ghost disintegrated. Paige yelled out, "Now." Sesshomaru could see and hear Paige he walked over to her. He had to revive her. He took one of the two swords that hung be his side. Tenseiga was useless in battle but it could bing the dead back and heal. He held it out and narrowed his eyes. He could see the other pale-beaers from the other world. He cut them and they disappeared.

Paige groaned and got up. "Did you just cut me with a sword.?" He nodded. "So it's a healing sword?" He nodded again. "That can come in handy." She got up and dusted herself off.

The villagers came out of hiding and saw that the ghost was gone for good. They started cheering. Glad to be rid of the girl. They turned to Paige and bowed. The younger man from eariler came up to her and bowed once more. "Thank you M'lady."

Paige smiled, "Your welcome."

It was late and Paige and Sesshomaru stayed the night in the village. They set out back to the castle early in the morning. They had reached the castle by mid afternoon and parted.

Paige had fell back unto her bed when a knock came to her door. She sighed and said "Come in." Sesshomaru stepped through with a something in his hands. "What's that." He gave it to her. She opened it and to her suprise found her supplies. She smiled, "Thank you."

Paige took out a few ingrediates and started on a potion. She didn't want to go into battle only to find out that her potions didn't work. She finished on and put it in a vial. She held it up and hoped it would work. She looked around the room to see where she could throw it.

She walked over to the open window. "This postion copys the power of my sister, she can blow up things." She aimed for the tree and threw it. It hit and the glass shatter and a small explosion occuredm charing the side of the tree. "Good, it works."

"I will teach you to fight." Paige turned to Sesshomaruy who spoke. She raised her eyebrows. "Follow me."

She did has she was told and followed him to a big room. Many weapons laid on the wall. Sesshomaru turned her attention to a closet where many cloths hung. "Chose an outfit. When the battle begins you will wear it."

Paige looked through the cloths, most didn't really look like batting cloths, most left her exposed. Still she need something to move freely in too. Finally she picked on. The top was red with gold threads, it was long and reached to the middle of her thighs wit slits on each side to her hips. The sleves were long and flowed out a bit, the top button up to here collar bone. The shorts were short and black. Two black leg holsters came with it. Two daggers could fit on one, while the other held kunai and shurikin. To complete everything a light but efficant sword would be in her hip.

Sesshomaru took it slow and taught her hand to hand combat. Basic moves, how to block, where to hit when there was an opening, and how to dodge. They practice till he was sure she was okay. The most importent thing was a sword. She had to be able to hold one and use it.

He taught her simple moves. They battled with swords. He went slow and easy making sure she got the hang of it. She got the movements down. Slowly she got the hang of it. Still she would need a lot of practice if she wanted to surviv the upcoming battle.


	4. Family Matters

**Please don't kill me okay**  
**Sesshy is out of character **  
**I know but remember he is under a spell**  
**he will return to normal in a couple chapters**

* * *

Paige had finished training with Sesshomaru's man for the day. She was tired and covered im a bit of dirt. Instead of going inside for dinner and a bath and she went out to sit by the lake. The sun was setting and the candles were lit. She felt peaceful.

The quiet had only lasted a fewn minutes when she a voice behind her spoke. "You missed dinner."

Paige got up and turned around to find a calm Sesshomaru, but he was a little mad. "Oh I did? I'm sorry. I just thought it was pretty out here."

"Come inside." He turned around and started walking back. Paige followed behind and when he abuptly stopped she ran into his back. He turned quickly and found Paige still right infront of them. After an akward moment Paige stepped back.

"Um, why did you stop?"

He didn't speak and just looked forward with a rather cold face. Paige turned into his direction and didn't see anything. After a few minutes she was a ball of red running to them.

The ball of red turned out to be a boy. He wore a red outfit, had long silver hair, golden eyes, and white dog ears.

'A demon, he kinds of looked like Sesshomaru.' Paige thought.

"What are you doing here little brother." Sesshomaru sounded a bit colder then usual.

'Oh guess that explains it.'

"Sesshomaru I need your help."

"What makes you think I would help you?"

'uh-oh, I sense some sibling rivalry going on. Now what was that spell Grams used.' Paige thought hard of the spell

"My friends are in trouble I need your help."

"I'm not going to help a flithly half breed."

"Sesshomaru!"

"Uh, I remember now,

_Pass your payed jealousies to darkest nights  
Let this feuding siblings no longer fight_

The two brothers stopped talking. White orbs came out of their bodies, before they could realized what happened the orbs dissapeard.

"Wait, wasn't there a side affect." Paige thought after the spell was said. She couldn't remember what is was.

"So will you help me Sesshomaru."

"Yes."

"Demons attacked the village, but they were just a distraction. While I was fighting, on the outskirts of the village everyone else was at the village, when I got back the village was all asleep and my friends were gone."

"So you've lost your friends?" Paiged steped up. "I could find them, but I don't know what will happen."

"You have a spell to find his friends."

"I have many spells."

"You can help me then?"

"Yes, just let me think for a second."

_Lead us to the ones we cannot find  
to save our friends and restore our peace of mind_

Beside them a path that lead into the forest opened up. "I guess we follow the path."

Hesitantly Paige, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha stepped unto the pathway and followed it. They seemed to be walking for hours when they finally reached a old two story home.

Inuyasha started sniffing, "I smell them, inside." He was so excited he ran towards the house but was thrown back. Sesshomaru came to his side. "Are you alright little brother?"

Paige walked slowly up to the house her hand out in front. Her hand hit something and she was thrown back a bit. "Uh." She landed on her butt on the floor. "A magical barrier." Slowly she came up to it again and held out both hands. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at her questionably

_Door Unlock  
No magic Block_

Paige repeated this chant till the barrier came down. "Okay we are going in, be careful guys."


	5. A New Enemy

**Has I said before  
"Don't Kill Me He's Under A Spell!"  
For the moment sesshomaru will have a few out of character moments becuz Paige put him under a spell  
but it will be reveresed at some point and he'll return to normal  
Anyway...how bout some reviews I would love some feedback  
some correction this takes place in the 3yr time skip Naraku is dead, Rin lives with Kadae Kagome stayed and Miroku and Sango are together but yea  


* * *

**

They entered the castle to find it completly empty. "This doesn't make any sense. No one is here. I thought you could smell them Inuyasha."

"I did, but I don't smell anything. How about you big brother."

"I'm sorry little brother, I don't smell anything either." Sesshomaru went to Inuyasha's side and put his hand on his shoulder to comfront him. "Don't worry." He smiled.

'Wow, I guess that spell really worked.' Paige thought to herself. "They have to be here. This is were my spell lead us to. Something is just blocking us." She thought. If someone was using magic she should also be able to use a counter attack spell.

_Let the object of objection  
become but a dream  
has i cause the unseen to be seen  
_  
Everything around them seemed to move and in an instant everything was gone. They stood in the middle of no where.

"What just happened?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"Who ever has your friends is also using magic. They are here though, Somewhere. Do you smell anything now?"

Inuyasha snifed, "It's faint. This way."

This time they reached a small hut, Paige went a head and chanted her spell to make sure another barrier wasn't blocking them. Inuyasha opened the door to find his friends tied up and asleep on the floor.

"Hey, wake up guys." He shook all of them, and no one moved.

Paige walked in. "They might be under a sleeping potion of some sort?"

"Can you help them?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, I can try."

_Remove the potion that they're under  
and awake from the deep slumper._

Groans were heard from all. One girl sat up, she had black hair and brown eyes. "Inuyasha?"

"Kagome." He hugged her. "You're okay."

"What happened."

"Inuyasha we better get going the demon who did this should be near by."

"Okay come on guys I'll tell you later lets go."

As they ran out the hut, an evil laughter filled the air. Before them a man with long black hair and red eyes appeared. He wore a black coat with a high collar, a red and black shirt, and black pants. He smiled showing fangs.

"Well everyone has arrived."


	6. The Shikon Jewel?

Thank You Demoness-Of-Crystal for the review  
Here is the next Chapter  
Sorry it's short Im a bit stuck  
And Please vote on my poll on my profile that would make me very happy!

* * *

"Well now that you have all arrived," The unknown demon landed gracfully on the floor, "Why don't you hand over the Shikon jewel."

"The what?" Asked Paige confused.

Everyone else was rather silent. A few moments pass while no one said anything, the demon got impatient. "Well hand it over."

"I don't know weather to fill sorry..." A young women with long black hair and a pink and white top with a long green skirt started to speak

"...Or to laugh." Finsihed a young man with black hair, a golden earring, and black and purple out.

"Guys I think he's serious." said the other girl Kagome.

Paige all the while was very confused. "What's happening."

Inuyasha stepped up, "The jewel no longer exsist."

The demon frowned, "That's impossible." He bared his teeth, and took out a sword. "I will just take it by force." He swung his sword at them, a firey blasted headed towards them.

Paige ran up to everyone, "Quick your hands." Everyone held hands while she orbed them out and back the lake by Sesshomaru's castle. Everyone groaned, they had never expirence something like that before.

After a few quiet moments Paige asked, "So whats the Shikon Jewel."

"Many years ago a great battle took place, one with a powerful priestess and demons. She fought for a week and realized she couldn't fight them off, so when she was caught in his mouth, she seized the spirit of the demon and bound it with her own with the last of her power killing them both. The Shikon Jewel burst out of her chest has a resault, with in the jewel the battle of the priestess and demons still went on. Three years ago the jewle had shattered. We all looked for the shards, an powerful enemy went against us also looking for the shards, only two years ago he and the jewel were destoryed. The Shikon Jewel was very powerful said to grant any wish and give the holder a lot of power. But it's gone now."

"So this demon wants a jewel that no longer exist."

"Yes. So what do we do about it." Inuyasha asked.

"BY the way...who are you?" Kagome asked.

"My name is Paige."

"Are you a demon?" Asked the other girl.

"No."

"Then want are you, how did you get us away from the demon?" the boy asked.

"I'm a witch."

Everyone blinked confused, Sesshomaru broke the silence. "Brother why don't you and your friends come in. I'll make rooms for you all."

Inuyasha smiled up and him, "Sure that would be great, Thank you Sesshomaru." They walked off leaving the three speechless.

"Since when do those two get along." Asked the boy.

"Um, hehe funny sorry, they are kind of under a spell. By the way I didn't cat your names."

"I'm Miroku." Said the boy.

"I'm Sango."

"You put Inuyasha under a spell." Kagome asked horrified.

"It's just a spell to stop sibling rivery. I can reverse it, but I figured they needed to work together to find you guys, so i casted it."

"Well Kagome t's better then those two being at each others throat." Miroku said.

"Yeah I suppose your right. So Paige tell us, what are you doing with Sesshomaru."

"Spell gone wrong." She didn't elaborate any furthur and followed after the two brothers. Everyone look questionably at her yet followed.

They all sat in the dinning room. "Okay so we have a problem, this demon wants something that doesn't exsist. What do we do about it."


	7. A Potion Plan

**So it's been a while, =), sorry about the long wait but as you can see I have so much another stuff going on. I had orginally had this after Sesshys war but it's going to happen before. **  
**And again, everything sesshy and inu are OOC its becuz of the spell...Sorry dont kill me lol**.

* * *

"Okay so we have a problem, this demon wants something that doesn't exsist. What do we do about it." Paige said as she sat down.

"Well, we have to kill him." Inuyasha said, thinking that was the most obvious choice.

"Yes I know that." Paige said, impatiently, "but how?'

Everyone looked at her questionably. "we fight." Inuyasha said.

Paige took a deep breath, "So you are just going to go blindly in battle, risk the life or your friends, and just hope to win?"

He shrugged, "pretty much."

"Thats the stupidest thing, I've ever heard. You can die! We don't just go blindly into battle."

"Well what do you suggest?" Miroku asked.

Paige thought, slowly she said, "There is a spell and a potion. The potion is used to vanquish upper level demons. We used it once, it worked quite nicely. If I remember correctly the ingrediants include; mandrake root, carrot seed, Cardamom, a pigs foot, a cockle shell, and Juniper berries. But..."

Everyone waited for her to continue but she didn't elaborate, "But what?" asked Inuyasha first, ever patient.

"But the final ingrediant is the demons flesh or blood."

"So, we have battle anyway?" questioned Sango.

"Yes, but all you need is a piece of his flesh or some blood. When you get it, you can get out of there quicker with a less chance of casualities."

"Sounds reasonable," Miroku remarked.

"Okay, fine we will go with the witches plan." Inuyasha said.

"First, before you go into battle we should gather the ingrediants. Once everything is prepared and the potion is made, I can call the demon to us. If it isn't strong enough I will add a spell to it."

Sesshomaru stood up, "It is late, I will get rooms made up for you dear brother."

Inuyasha smiled, "Thank you brother."

Everyone shook their head still unable to understand that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were actually getting along. Paige frowned in thought, she knew there was a consquence but she just couldn't remember it.


End file.
